Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is a game series. Plot A tower defense game! Build up all that's possible, and place plants to kill zombies! Play mini-games, other variations, and even completely different games! Plants (Plants vs. Zombies) Zombies Releases Occured *Plants vs. Zombies: May 7th, 2009 (PC) May 2nd 2011 (All phone devices) *Plants vs. Zombies Adventures: May 20th, 2013 (Facebook) *Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time: July 30th, 2013 (Australian location) August 15th, 2013 (iOS,Worldwide) October 15th, 2013 (Android, worldwide) *Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare: February 25th, 2014 (US) April 13th, 2014 (Worldwide) June 24th, 2014 (Worldwide, for PC) *Plants vs. Zombies All-stars: May 31st, 2014 (China) *Plants vs. Zombies 2: Chinese variant: January 13th, 2014 (China) *Plants vs. Zombies Online/Social: March 17th 2014 (China) Unreleased *Plants vs. Zombies: All-Stars: December 20th, 2014 (unfully confirmed, worldwide variant) Plot You are a simple, regularliving, not special, not poor, not rich, having a fully regular life homeowner. You live near a graveyard, and zombies spawn out. Zombies will attack your house, and will try to eat your brains. Make an arsenal of plants, with the biggest sandbox of 49 plants! Meet Crazy Dave, Penny, and Zomboss in a long adventure of pain and effort! Games There are multiple games in this series, being: Plants vs. Zombies The game that started it all. You and a neighbor, Crazy Dave, must defend your house. Go around the house, a pool, a roof, and it's night variations! Beat Dr. Zomboss, play survival and it's endless variants, open up vases to play in a classic mode or play as the zombies, or play some Mini-games! Make sure that there is nothing left for you to cover in the game! Collect trophies, make a Zombatar, and travel to your Zen Garden to water your thirsty plants and get more! ALMOST ON EVERY DEVICE! Plants vs. Zombies: Adventures This game has been closed. Go around the seven seas, the eight wonders and all you expect and go back to your home after a trip of battles! Get all plants, collect them, exit random areas and collect all possiblities! Make sure to plant, or else, wait a minute, ZOMBIES! And make sure to reclaim lots... Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Welcome to the future, and welcome to the past, buddy. Encounter all you've opposed's time, with hundreds of zombies, and travelling around multiple eras. Meet a big adventure with Crazy Dave and a new comrade, Penny! Collect plants and wait for the updates to come! Make sure to not leave a single zombies alive, or else, DEAD! All of this, just for a taco. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare A bush, a graveyard. No, not yet! IT'S A GARDEN WARFARE! PLAY A THIRD-PERSON SHOOTER! Yes, tower defense became a third-person shooter! Play as a Zombie or a Plant, the game's yours, and with five gamemodes, will you vanquish your enemies!? Plants vs. Zombies: All-Stars Welcome back from a long adventure, recently, the zombies came back. This game is in chinese, but the other games are in any language. You can encounter plants, and again, this is not tower defense. Plants vs. Zombies: Online/Social Just like Plants vs. Zombies, BUT ONLINE! Connect with your account and cannons away, you're set! Start battling other players and collecting the plants! With a new world! Category:Plants vs. Zombies